<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red by MARYXULA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166480">Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA'>MARYXULA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She humanizes him - In his eyes she is nothing but a marionette</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Branford | Terra Branford &amp; Kefka Palazzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the immensity of the terrain, she had managed to go and crash into the mage who had been forced to abandon both his reading and his favorite corner of the entire Imperial garden to discover the cause of the fuss that his Sharp senses perceived not too far.</p><p>A few meters away, two rushed guards, angry at their failure to capture the intruder, stood still as statues as they distinguished the nearby figure of the Minister. Only the girl had kept running, red flowers spreading with each stride until...</p><p>POM!</p><p>She fell to the ground, after the collision, before the watchful eye of the adult around her. The guards even closed their eyes, slightly turning their heads to one side.</p><p>One of the fine, golden eyebrows of the one who would have become such an inconvenient obstacle rose. The sorcerer's piercing, clear eyes were fixed on her, tempted to part his crimson lips.</p><p>Of course, she stepped forward, taking one of the still lingering flowers in her lap with both hands, she spoke smilingly.</p><p>"They remind me of you. Take it, this for you."</p><p>Raising her little arms.</p><p>The mage was stupefied but with another smile, he accepted the gift, taking it between in his own gloved hands.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Days after the small incident, a soldier carrying a package asked for permission to enter the area of the laboratory where the girl lived, a small room connected to another one in which scientists met and took notes during long observation sessions.</p><p>Naturally his request was denied, however after showing the attached note in which the handwriting of the minister himself was clearly recognizable, there was made a little exception.</p><p>On her return from one of the many tests that were being carried out, then the girl found the box placed in the center of the small table where she ate the food that was brought to her every day. Immediately drawing her attention, she opened it, impressed by the content.</p><p>Her eyes had rarely seen fabrics of such luminous colors nor made of gold threads. Nor did she remember ever receiving a toy like the expensive doll accompanying the dress and the clothing accesories. Having put them back in their rectangular wooden container, the girl saw the note and read it clumsily.</p><p>
  <em>This doll reminds me of you, have doll clothes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>